Some Assembly Required/Transcript (VLD)
Some Assembly Required New Paladins A Rude Awakening Paladins are sleeping peacefully, sans SHIRO and KEITH. The alarms in the [[Castle of Lions] start to blare, rousing every Paladin but LANCE, who is sleeping with headphones on that are playing peaceful music. The awake PALADINS rush towards the Bridge of the Castleship.] *'ALLURA': "Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!" and CORAN are in the Bridge. *'ALLURA': "Hurry! We can't survive much longer!" *'CORAN': "You've got to sell it a little bit more." hands CORAN the microphone. *'CORAN': "Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?" *'ALLURA': "Coran..." *'CORAN': "Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening." *'ALLURA': "It's over." *'CORAN': "Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed..." sees SHIRO, KEITH, HUNK, and PIDGE have entered the Bridge. *'CORAN': "—Oh! Time!" *'SHIRO': "I guess this isn't an actual attack." *'ALLURA': "And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" *'CORAN': "Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer." *'ALLURA': "However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards? And where is Lance?" enters the Bridge, yawning and looking well-rested. *'LANCE': "Good morning, everybody. What's going on?" *'ALLURA': "Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." *'HUNK': "Hey!" Yawns "You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?" *'CORAN': "It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" *'HUNK': "—It's a lot to process." *'ALLURA': "You must understand the stakes of our mission." brings up a map of the universe from the Castleship's computer and displays the amount of distress beacons. *'ALLURA': "Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." moves the map to the Milky Way where it appears barely out of [[Zarkon]'s reach.] *'ALLURA': "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable." *'HUNK': "Oh no..." *'ALLURA': "Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." *'SHIRO': "The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training." *'PIDGE': "Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship." *'CORAN': "Ah, negative, Number Five. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow." *'ALLURA': "That's right. Now, get to your Lions." Paladins head to their Lions, donning their armor before traveling by zip-line. HUNK's zip line stops. *'HUNK': "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? What's going...?" falls from his own weight and the zip-line continues without him. HUNK slides down the shaft slowly. *'HUNK': "Aw, come on. You've got to be kidding me." Paladins reach their Speeders that take them to their Lions. HUNK is late to arrive and drop from the zip-line hole, so his speeder takes off without him. He groans in frustration. No Mercy the [[Castle of Lions], the other Paladins wait for HUNK.] *'LANCE': "... Should someone go in after him?" [[Yellow Lion] finally arrives.] *'HUNK': "Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge?" *'SHIRO': "All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync." appears on SHIRO's screen. *'ALLURA': "Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" Lions take off, flying in sync. *'PALADINS': "Yeah! ... Yeah! ... Yeah!" Paladins become less enthusiastic. *'PALADINS': "... Yay..." *'HUNK': "Whoo... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?" *'SHIRO': "Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit." *'KEITH': "Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up." *'SHIRO': "What do you mean?" *'KEITH': "I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other." *'LANCE': "Like a cheerleader pyramid?" *'KEITH': "You got a better idea?" *'SHIRO': "It's worth a try." Paladins stack their Lions on top of each other, but the [[Yellow Lion] is at the top.] *'SHIRO': "Hunk, what are you doing?" *'HUNK': "What do you mean?" *'SHIRO': "You're supposed to be the leg, over there." *'HUNK': "What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?" *'LANCE': "You yelled, 'I'm a leg!'" *'HUNK': "Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things." *'KEITH': "Shiro's the head." *'HUNK': "All the time?" *'SHIRO': "Let's just try it my way for now." *'HUNK': "Okay, but next time I call head." Paladins stack the Lions properly, SHIRO carefully hovering the [[Black Lion] above the others until it stands on top of them.] *'SHIRO': "Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus..." happens. *'SHIRO': "Is everyone bonding and focusing?" *'LANCE': "Why was this so much easier before?" sighs. *'SHIRO': "Let's take a break." appears on everyone's screen from the Command Room. *'ALLURA': "Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." *'PIDGE': "Yeah." *'LANCE': "I'm listening." *'SHIRO': "You're right." *'KEITH': "Yeah, I guess." *'ALLURA': "Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses. This should help!" [[Castle of Lions] fires blasts from its particle barrier, bombarding the Lions. The Paladins scream and flee.] *'LANCE': "Okay, go, go! *'KEITH': Allura, what are you doing?!" smiles at KEITH from his screen while he is running from explosions. *'ALLURA': "Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!" *'LANCE': "Oh, forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle!" pilots the [[Blue Lion] towards the Castleship, dodging the attacks, but is thrown back by the particle barrier. HUNK dodges the bombardment.] *'HUNK': "Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!" is on HUNK's screen. *'ALLURA': "You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!" presses a button on the Castleship's computer screen and walks away. *'COMPUTER': "Auto-lock-on engaged." [[Castle of Lions] auto-fires at the panicking Paladins.] Weakness the [[Galra Empire]'s Central Command, the GALRA COMMANDER who captured SHIRO and chased the Blue Lion kneels before ZARKON.] *'ZARKON': "You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?" *'Galra Commander': "Sir, the moon's crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew." *'ZARKON': "Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger. Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread." sentries grab the terrified GALRA COMMANDER and drag him away. *'ZARKON': "What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron?" *'HAGGAR': "I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." Paladin Training Old and New Paladins, except SHIRO, lay exhausted on the couches of the Castle Lounge. ALLURA and CORAN enter. *'ALLURA': "Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" *'CORAN': "No, still just 84 percent." looks happy to see the Paladins. *'ALLURA': "You did it! You formed Voltron!" *'KEITH': "No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in." *'ALLURA': "What?" *'CORAN': "Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." enters. *'SHIRO': "What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break." *'ALLURA': "Shiro's right. You should be training." *'HUNK': "We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?" *'PIDGE': "I'm not going back until I find my family." *'SHIRO': "Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." *'LANCE': "How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron." *'CORAN': "Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears." *'LANCE': "Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us." *'CORAN': "During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the Training Deck." *'HUNK': "There's a Training Deck?" Myzax the [[Galra Empire]'s Central Command, HAGGAR enters a dark cell where MYZAX is held.] *'HAGGAR': "I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for. How would you like to get your revenge against the Champion?" growls and smiles. Training Deck Training Deck illuminates; CORAN clears his throat to check his microphone. *'CORAN': "Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The Paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team." drones appear; KEITH and PIDGE form shields. *'HUNK': "Wait, wait, wait. What's going on—Whoa!" shield forms. *'HUNK': "Did you guys get one of these?" and LANCE form shields. *'SHIRO': "Get ready." Altean drones fire lasers. HUNK dodges and PIDGE is struck, dropping into a hole that opens up underfoot. *'CORAN': "Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" is struck and drops into the floor. SHIRO, KEITH, and LANCE huddle back-to-back to defend themselves. *'CORAN': "Time to increase intensity." drone fire becomes rapid. *'LANCE': "You keeping up over there, Keith?" *'KEITH': "Just concentrate on keeping me safe." scoffs. *'LANCE': "Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." drones fire at their heads. SHIRO and KEITH dodge, but LANCE is distracted and does not. He lifts his foot to avoid being shot, and KEITH is shot instead, disappearing into the floor. LANCE tries to defend SHIRO but is struck himself, so SHIRO ends up struck. Both fall through the holes in the floor. CORAN facepalms but continues to the next test: an invisible maze. LANCE stands inside the maze. *'CORAN': "To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient Paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock." *'LANCE': "Wait. Who's guiding me through?" speaks through LANCE's helmet using a microphone. *'KEITH': "Take two steps forward." *'LANCE': "Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic?" *'CORAN': "Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." *'KEITH': "Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction." only turns right and hits a wall, getting shocked. *'LANCE': "You did that on purpose!" *'KEITH': "You're not listening." *'LANCE': "You said, 'Turn right.'" *'KEITH': "But, before that, I said, 'Take two steps forward.'" *'LANCE': "Two steps—" steps in the wrong direction and gets shocked again. *'LANCE': "We're switching places right now!" Eyes of a Lion team is flying their Lions through the sky for the next test. CORAN speaks to them from the Castleship's Bridge. *'CORAN': "You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his Lion." *'LANCE': "No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real." *'CORAN': "Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your Lions into a nose dive! This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but, uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go." *'CORAN': "Activating training helmets!" visors appear over each [[Paladin]'s helmet. LANCE screams.] *'LANCE': "Coran, what's happening?! I can't see!" *'CORAN': "You must learn to see through your Lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the Lion feels!" *'HUNK': "Mine feels scared!" panics and pulls out of the dive right away. *'LANCE': "You still going, Keith?" *'KEITH': "You know it. You?" *'LANCE': "Going? I'm speeding up!" speeds up his dive. *'KEITH': "Oh, yeah?" speeds up his dive. *'LANCE': "Must be getting close." *'KEITH': "Must be." *'LANCE': "You getting scared?" *'KEITH': "I'M NOT SCARED!" loses his temper and speeds ahead; both crash into the ground with their Lions half-buried. The [[Blue Lion] rolls away.] *'KEITH': "Ow..." *'LANCE': "... I win." and PIDGE are still in a nose-dive. *'PIDGE': "What was that noise? Did they crash?" panics and pulls out of the dive, but hits a cliff. SHIRO remains in a dive with his eyes closed and is able to connect with the [[Black Lion] seeing what it sees. He pulls out of the dive last-second and flies through several rocky areas without using his own eyes.] *'SHIRO': "I think I'm getting this." *'CORAN': "Excellent, Shiro!" Deep Within Paladins sit in a circle in the Training Deck with special headsets on as CORAN speaks to them over the intercom. *'CORAN': "Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron." screen depicting the thoughts of the Paladins appears before each one. KEITH thinks of his desert shack. LANCE thinks of his family. HUNK thinks of food. PIDGE thinks of the photograph HUNK found on [[Earth] of "Pidge" and a girlfriend, but the image is obscured. SHIRO thinks of the Kerberos Mission launch.] *'CORAN': "So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your Lion." Paladins, sans PIDGE, form their images into their respective Lions and move them to form [[Voltron].] *'CORAN': "Bring your Lions together a-and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!" [[Green Lion] has not appeared. PIDGE's mental image remains static-filled; KEITH notices.] *'KEITH': "Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" mental image disappears. *'PIDGE': "I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" *'HUNK': "I-I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." *'CORAN': "Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!" Paladins try again. This time, PIDGE is able to manifest the [[Green Lion]. The mental Lions move together.] *'CORAN': "Good! Almost there." mental Lions begin forming [[Voltron].] *'CORAN': "Now, form Voltron. Yes!" [[Green Lion] attaches to the mental Voltron, but becomes the same static-filled image as before.] *'LANCE': "Pidge!" snaps in frustration and throws the headset off. *'PIDGE': "I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!" *'SHIRO': "Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this." *'PIDGE': "I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?" *'SHIRO': "Okay. Let's take a break." The Tyrannical Princess The Gladiator hands all the Paladins packs of fluid to drink as they sit and relax. *'CORAN': "You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little." stomps over. *'ALLURA': "What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!" *'CORAN': "Just resting a bit. Y-You know, you can't push too hard." *'ALLURA': "What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!" Paladins stand with their Bayards formed in the Training Deck. *'CORAN': "In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one." Gladiator robot drops from the ceiling wielding a polearm staff. *'HUNK': "Hmm? Whoa!" panics and is knocked out of commission. PIDGE fights the Gladiator robot but is also knocked out. LANCE meets the same fate, being tossed into KEITH and leaving them both sprawled on the floor. The Gladiator rushes SHIRO, triggering a memory. SHIRO freezes. KEITH launches himself from the floor to block the Gladiator's attack on SHIRO. *'KEITH': "Shiro, are you okay?" does not respond. The Gladiator knocks KEITH into SHIRO, sending them both to the floor. The fight ends. ALLURA approaches. *'ALLURA': "That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!" Allura the Terrible Paladins sit in the dining hall before a table of food goo and other strange food. CORAN stands nearby. *'CORAN': "Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" *'SHIRO': "Smells great, Coran. Thanks." pulls out a remote and presses a button. The Paladins are handcuffed together on each arm. *'LANCE': "Hold the phone!" *'CORAN': "I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." tries to free himself from LANCE, then tries to free himself from SHIRO. Both attempts fail. *'HUNK': "Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing." *'CORAN': "Oh, this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors!" the [[Galra Empire]'s Central Command, HAGGAR turns MYZAX into the Galactic Gladiator Robeast. At the Castle of Lions, ALLURA has joined the Paladins for dinner. The Paladins struggle to eat. LANCE flings HUNK's food goo on accident.] *'HUNK': "Ow!" *'LANCE': "Sorry." tries to eat again; LANCE's fingers end up HUNK's nose and mouth. LANCE pulls away. *'LANCE': "Ew! Ugh..." is pulled back over by HUNK, causing him to pull KEITH's hand into LANCE's plate of goo. *'LANCE': "Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!" *'KEITH': "It's your fault! This is ridiculous." growls in frustration. *'ALLURA': "Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" *'SHIRO': "Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." *'KEITH': "Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..." *'LANCE': "Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" *'KEITH': "Yes! Thank you, Lance!" *'CORAN': "—You do not yell at the Princess!" *'PIDGE': "Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours!" flings a spoonful of goo at PIDGE. PIDGE and KEITH glare at her. *'KEITH': "Go loose, Pidge!" flings a bowl full of goo at ALLURA. CORAN blocks the attack and tosses a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins. *'HUNK': "Oh, it's on now." throws goo at each other until they begin having fun and laughing. A Team Bonded fight leaves Allura exhausted in her chair. The Paladins laugh. *'ALLURA': "Enough! Do you see what you're doing?!" Paladins are silent and apprehensive. But ALLURA smiles at them. *'ALLURA': "You're finally working together as one!" *'KEITH': "Hey, she's right!" *'LANCE': "I actually don't hate you right now." *'HUNK': "You guys thinking what I'm thinking? *'SHIRO': "Let's go form Voltron!" *'PALADINS': "Yeah!" *'HUNK': "Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!" cheers but ends up making the Paladins fall over as they are still handcuffed. The Paladins all successfully make it to their Lions. SHIRO takes the controls of the [[Black Lion].] *'SHIRO': "Everyone ready to do this?" takes control of the [[Green Lion].] *'PIDGE': "Roger that!" takes control of the [[Blue Lion].] *'LANCE': "It's on!" takes control of the [[Red Lion].] *'KEITH': "Yes, sir!" takes control of the [[Yellow Lion].] *'HUNK': "I was born ready!" *'SHIRO': "Then let's go!" *'PALADINS': "Yeah!" Lions form [[Voltron]. ALLURA and CORAN stand outside the Castle of Lions.] *'ALLURA': "I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." *'CORAN': "It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.'" looks unamused. In the Castle Lounge, the Paladins recount their success. *'LANCE': "Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." *'KEITH': "Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." *'HUNK': "I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys." *'KEITH': "G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" *'HUNK': "Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Paladins head to bed, sans PIDGE. SHIRO stops. *'SHIRO': "Going to bed, Pidge?" *'PIDGE': "In a minute." *'SHIRO': "Good work today. We're really coming together." leaves. PIDGE frowns and looks at the photograph that appeared during the mental training. At the [[Galra Empire]'s Central Command, ZARKON watches the Galactic Gladiator prepare to be launched.] *'ZARKON': "This beast will allow us to destroy the Paladins. And then, Voltron will be ours." Ends with the [[Robeast] being launched into space, hurling towards Arus.] Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One